Fei Ai Ni Bu Ke
by katana-chan
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, 17, is taken as a slave after the World's destruction in 2060, full summary inside. S+S. R+R First CCS fic!! Updated: Chap. 5 up!
1. Alone

'Fei Ai Ni Bu Ke'  
  
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura.now at the age of 17 is forced to be someone's bride...after the destruction of the World in 2060 she is taken as a slave to a remote planet, separated from the rest of the survivors. A rich Emperor falls in love with her, and keeps her in his company.but can she really love him? One of the Emperor's brothers has an eye for her too.  
  
S+S fic. Please R+R!!  
  
~*~*Disclaimer*~*~ I do not own Kinomoto Sakura or other registered characters in CardCaptor Sakura, neither do I own CardCaptor Sakura, or the song lyrics as some of you may recognise as the Yakusoku Wa Iranai - the op. song to Tenkuu no Escaflowne. However, this petty little story is mine.  
  
A.N katana-chan: Mwhahaha, another one of my favourite couples, this is my first CardCaptor Sakura S+S fic.I know I'm going to get A LOT of funny looks and flames for this one but hey.well here goes.  
  
-_-_-Chapter 1 - Alone -- - _-_-  
  
..Crouching in the shadows of the under deck, glancing around nervously like a mouse on lookout for a hawk, trembling gently....  
  
"# tatoe ashita nakushite mo  
  
anata o ushinatte mo  
  
dekiru kagiri no egao de kayagakita Even if I lost tomorrow, and even if I lost you, too, I want to shine, smiling as best as I can.  
  
namida de ima yobi kakeru  
  
yakusoku nado iranai  
  
kimi ga kureta taisetsu na tsuyosa dakara I call out to you now with my tears. I don't need promises or such things, because of the precious strength that you've given me.  
  
hitomi de ima yobi kakeru  
  
yakusoku nado iranai  
  
hitomi de ima te o nobasu  
  
samui yoru mo I call out to you now with my eyes. I don't need promises or such things. I reach out to you now with my eyes, even on the coldest night.#"  
  
She sang softly to herself, each word escaping her throat, comforting, yet crystal clear. Suddenly she jerked her head back, a hand had been placed on her shoulder.  
  
"Get your hand off me!" She growled, shaking the hand off.  
  
"Hey, hey.I like a woman with attitude." One of the foreseers jeered at her. "You have a good voice. That was you singing?"  
  
"What's it to you." The girl crouched on the ground remained in her position not rising her head.  
  
"Oh, that talent of yours could take you far." The foreseer said in an off- handed manner.  
  
"No one will know about it." The girl whispered dangerously, barely visible in the darkness.  
  
"Why not.?" The foreseer was cut short. The girl gave a short, quick slash at his neck with a sword. Silence.  
  
The girl emerged from the shadows, standing up straight, the sword gently un-weaving itself into a card she was holding between two fingers. Her light honey coloured hair tumbled down below her waist, the feathering clung to her slender face. Her startling green eyes flashed with danger, power.death. What had she become? She was once a happy, ordinary girl, well, normal for her.with the ability to control a set of Magical Cards, claimed hers; now her only friends in the world; her Sakura Cards. No family, no one.all alone in this world.of destruction.  
  
Slowly, she pushed through the other slaves amongst her, searching for no one, looking for no one.  
  
"Hey, Sakura-chan, is that you?" A hoarse voice called, the girl turned, her eyes flitting from one person to the next, looking for the person calling her. Her eyes widened, on the floor lay Naoko-chan, one of her friends, fresh blood dripping from her mouth, bruises about her face, her glasses crushed and shattered in her hand. She leapt over quickly.  
  
"Naoko-chan, what's happened to you?" Sakura-chan asked with a quizzical look upon her face, holding her injured friend's hand.  
  
"Sakura-chan, they beat me, because I wouldn't.wouldn't." Naoko-chan's blood-stained face screwed up in agony, Sakura-chan could tell her friend was in excruciating pain.  
  
"What? Nani? Naoko-chan!" Sakura-chan screamed. Naoko-chan's face relaxed, her jaw hardened, her closed eyelids stopped fluttering.she had stopped breathing. "Naoko-chan!!!" Tears of sorrow left Sakura-chan's eyes, the tears dripped down her face. "May your spirit rest in peace. Say hello to my family for me."  
  
Letting go of Naoko-chan's hand she stood up and carried on walking, hatred and anger building up in her heart. She stopped at a door, the one that led to the upper deck, where the slave-drivers were.  
  
"Stop, you are not permitted to go beyond this point, slave girl." The guards said in a monotone voice.  
  
"I suggest you let me go through," Sakura-chan glared at them angrily, "now, as it is in your best interests as well as it is mine."  
  
"Get the friggin' back where you came from you lil bastard - now!" The second guard muttered, rolling his eyes behind his shades. Holding his gun up at her, threatening her.  
  
"That was not a good idea," Sakura-chan laughed through gritted teeth, "you asked for it." With a swift movement of her arm she knocked both their guns out of their hands and embedded them into the iron wall. Two quick flicks of her finger on each of the guard's necks and they were on the ground begging for mercy. "That was fun." She laughed maniacally and entered through the unprotected doorway. The audience silently looked to the silver slave tag that she had pinned to the guns:  
  
KINOMOTO Sakura. F. 17.JAPAN  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A.N. sooooooo.what do you think of it so far? Sorry I've made Sakura's personality like Heero Yuy's gone wrong o.O and she seems to have gained Alien powers too. Nah actually I'll explain that later on...that's part of the plot..;; I think. 


	2. The Boy

'Fei Ai Ni Bu Ke' Chapter 2  
  
~*~*Disclaimer*~*~ I do not own Kinomoto Sakura or other registered characters in CardCaptor Sakura, neither do I own CardCaptor Sakura, or the song lyrics as some of you may recognise as the Yakusoku Wa Iranai - the op. song to Tenkuu no Escaflowne and all the other song lyrics too. However, this petty little story is mine.  
  
A.N katana-chan: ^-^ Hey what do you ppls thinks so far? Hmmm.thank you all the people that reviewed my first chappie!!!! *bows* Doumo Arigato! I just get this really nice, warm fuzzy feeling when I know someone's read my fic ^_^ okie.anyways eh hem; just in case those of you that don't understand Chinese the title means something along the lines of "I have to love you", or "I have no choice but to love you". In Chinese, this is sorta like a positive phrase that someone who is definitely in love might use.but translated into English it sounds like that person's being forced to love. -Which is the reason I didn't translate it in the title. Ok, I'll shut up and start writing. I hope you enjoy it.  
~~~~~~Chapter 2 - The Boy ~~~~~  
  
((Previously)) "I suggest you let me go through," Sakura-chan glared at them angrily, "now, as it is in your best interests as well as it is mine."  
  
"Get the friggin' back where you came from you lil bastard - now!" The second guard muttered, rolling his eyes behind his shades. Holding his gun up at her, threatening her.  
  
"That was not a good idea," Sakura-chan laughed through gritted teeth, "you asked for it." With a swift movement of her arm she knocked both their guns out of their hands and embedded them into the iron wall. Two quick flicks of her finger on each of the guard's necks and they were on the ground begging for mercy. "That was fun." She laughed maniacally and entered through the unprotected doorway. The audience silently looked to the silver slave tag that she had pinned to the guns:  
  
KINOMOTO Sakura. F. 17.JAPAN  
  
Sakura-chan crept along the dark passageway, until she found a flight of steps, jumping gracefully, taking three steps at a time, a door in front of her; made of the strongest alloy barred her way. An eye detection security sensor bleeped at her.  
  
"P L E A S E S C AN Y O U R E Y E F O R I D E N T I F I C A T I O N."  
  
"Hm, how lame." Sakura-chan grinned, using two long, slender fingers she gently pulled at the fine gold chain tied about her neck, the chain fell into her hand. On the end of the chain was what looked like a pendant, except it had a golden, five pentacle star in the centre, surrounded by a delicate, thin, pink hoop, which was attached to a tiny pink stem. The pink hoop had miniscule feathering wings attached at both sides, "release the seal!" She uttered, a blinding, golden aura surrounded the key that was hovering in between her hands as it enlarged itself. "[ I L L U S I O N ] ", Sakura-chan produced a large, thin card with a distinctive pattern on the back of it and a marvellous pattern on the front, of what looked like a kaleidoscope. She threw the card into the air, as it floated there she raised her wand above her head and hit the card with the end. The card shimmered pink and silver as the image on the card disappeared and reformed itself in mid-air. Quickly, the kaleidoscope pattern re-arranged itself into a lifelike comparison of one of the guards that Sakura-chan had pinned earlier. The illusion moved itself in front of the eye detector.  
  
"Permission to access, allowed." The eye hole, magnetically flapped itself open like the pin-hole on an old snap-shot camera, allowing Sakura-chan to step through.  
  
"Return." She muttered staring on ahead of her, the illusion scattered itself back into the kaleidoscope image and filtered back into the card, which Sakura-chan tucked into the one of her pockets of her black, badly torn combat pants/trousers (A.N: Hey I'm from the U.K; we call them trousers!!!) As she walked, her eyes kept alert for any sign of movement, the door snapped shut behind her. Sakura-chan carefully trod along the plush, wine-red carpet, yet another door in front of her she stopped. This door was different, it was door with no-protection on it whatsoever, the hinges made of solid gold, the door knob had been polished to a shine, the door itself was made of what looked like thousands of precious gems place together into a mosaic. "What a waste of jewels." Sakura thought aloud, she reached her hand down to twist the door knob, her foot ready to push open the door. She edged the door open, just a crack, to see inside, men, at least a dozen of them were sitting on plump, velvety cushions. Two men sat at a low, mahogany table. Sakura-chan recognised one of them to be the man who was in charge of the entire Slave trade, the other.she did not.  
  
Two eyes flit in her direction, a boy, about the same age as her, was kneeling upon a cushion, directly opposite the door. His glowing amber eyes stared at her, he could see a pair of emerald eyes staring at him through the crack of the door which was slightly ajar. "Oh My God, please don't let him have seen me." Sakura-chan whispered to herself gently, she thought slowly 'hang on, it doesn't matter if they see me, I'll destroy all of them.' but something inside her head wouldn't allow her to do such a thing. 'No that's wrong, you shouldn't hurt them. One of them, yes but not the rest.' Her eyes rested on the boy, his silky, light brown hair, his perfect face.his body was well-toned but not disgustingly muscled.'Ack, what am I thinking? This is the enemy!' Sakura-chan shook her head at herself in disbelief. She forced herself to look away from him and studied the man that was sitting at the table with the Slave dealer. He was dressed finely, even finer than the other boy, he was slightly older with silvery-blue hair that seemed to be producing it's own form of light, which was quite long and tied into braid/plait. Upon his head there was a plate of some sort, platinum and encrusted heavily with jewels. To the side that Sakura-chan could see she saw that one of his ears had a large ear cuff made of the same material as the plate. His eyes were shocking red in contrast to his silvery hair. The men talked and drank, at one side of the room there was a small stage that was raised above the rest of the room where two girls were sparring, both dressed in the most obscure manner. Sakura-chan shuddered as she imagined herself dressed like that and quickly shook off the thought.  
  
"Aren't you going to go in?" A male voice behind her asked softly.  
  
"Argh, what?" Sakura-chan flicked her head around, her eyes widened in shock, "aren't you in there?" Her head nudged in the direction of the door.  
  
"Well, now I'm not." It was the boy, the boy from inside the room that had seen her, he frowned at her in curiosity. "What are you doing outside anyway?"  
  
"Is that any of your business, this is a trap isn't it? You're going to lure me into a trap and then they'll get me. You've raised the alarm haven't you?" Sakura-chan backed away from him, burbling accusingly.  
  
"No I haven't, seriously, I'm just curious, what are you doing on this ship?" He asked again, raising his hands up slightly to show that he wasn't going to harm her.  
  
"What do you think?" Sakura-chan used her thumb to point towards a beaded, silver slave tag around her neck.  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry." The boy's face softened up, sympathy spread across his face.  
  
"I don't need your apologies, neither do I need your sympathy. I only need blood, blood of the person, no the monster that did this." She hissed, as she did so the crystal door opened from the inside.  
  
A man was standing there, his hands on his hips, causing creases to appear in his expensive black suit. "Well well well, what do we have here? A slave girl I see."  
  
"Huh, you.you tricked me." Sakura-chan's face screwed up in anger, as she did she accidentally hit a small device in one of her pockets.  
  
"#doushiteru kana anata no koto  
  
tsumetai kaze ni sukoshi omotta  
  
I wonder how it's been with you?  
  
In the cold wind,  
  
I pondered a little bit.  
  
eda ni mo tarete hanashita yo ne  
  
karada ga hiete hi ga ochite mo  
  
We leaned against a branch and talked, didn't we?  
  
My body started to chill,  
  
and as the sun was setting,  
  
nakidashite shimatta  
  
watashi o mamoru you ni  
  
damatte soba ni ite  
  
kureta ne  
  
I ended up crying.  
  
And as if to protect me,  
  
you came and stood silently by my side,  
  
didn't you?  
  
fushigi na sekai sono hitomi ni  
  
utsushiteru you na sonna kigashita  
  
I felt like  
  
your eyes reflect  
  
a wondrous world.  
akogare dato ka yumemiru koto  
  
anata ni kitto oshierareta  
  
You taught me  
  
how to dream  
  
and long and such.  
hanareba nare ni naru  
  
sukoshi mae ni tsugeta  
  
negai  
  
wasurenai de iru kara  
  
I told you only a little while ago,  
  
even if we get torn apart,  
  
I won't forget  
  
our dreams, so...  
tooku temo anata ni  
  
maketaku ha nainda  
  
itsu made mo futari ha  
  
RAIBARU  
  
...even though I'm far away from you,  
  
I don't want to give up.  
  
Even though we've always been  
  
rivals.  
tayori ha iranai  
  
daisuki na tomodachi  
  
I don't need to hear any news,  
  
beloved friend.  
dare ni mo iwanai  
  
ichiban no omoide  
  
I don't tell anyone else  
  
my foremost thoughts.  
mou ichido aerusa  
  
daisuki na tomodachi  
  
We'll meet once more, right,  
  
beloved friend.  
wasureru koto nai  
  
daisuki na tomodachi  
  
I won't forget you,  
  
beloved friend.#  
  
The recording finished.they stood there listening in silence until the end of the song.  
  
"Ah, you're the slave that has the most beautiful voice, am I right?" The slave master smirked.  
  
"That's none of your business. Anyway what's it to you?!" Sakura-chan stood up straight, her arms in front of herself protectively.  
  
"Maybe you could perform one for us, if you don't mind- that is." The boy stuttered from behind her.  
  
"Ok, slave girl move it, you're going to sing for us." The slave master pushed her into the room roughly.  
  
'Why am I not resisting?' Sakura-chan thought to herself angrily, the boy's soft words came back into her head and she loosened up again, not knowing that the stage was being cleared for her.  
  
~*~*~* A.N: katana-chan: Well what do you think people? ^-^ Um.oops I still haven't explained for her behaviour, most of this chapter is just description I guess.-.-;; I don't plan my fics, they just sorta pop into my head. Right um please R+R, um any comments at all, how I could improve and stuff..I'm not gonna say anymore before I ruin the effect of the anon. boy and stuff.ok.I'll write more some time. 


	3. Performance

Fei Ai Ni Bu Ke 3 - Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Look to Chapter's one and two because I'm too lazy to type again.  
  
A/N katana-chan: Hey guys, thank you ALL soooooooooooooo much for the reviews! I'm so happy! ^-^ I love getting reviews! OK, well I'm REALLY sorry about the slow update because I have my SATS exams in erm, less than a week and I haven't revised so I have to do that!! AND . I've also just changed schools to another school which is a grammar school, basically a selective school.Um..and I have to get up at 6:30 AM every morning!! God knows how all the anime characters cope not falling asleep at school! Oh and by the way, I actually wrote this chapter out by hand last week but I never got round to typing it up because of other things coming up.  
  
~*~*~*~Thanks~*~*~*~ Lady Dez - lol, thanks I will update!! Really! kella - Sorry for updating late, hehe thanks a lot! lunemangelus - LOL, you sure are complicated.*grins* that's given me an idea that I never thought about! THANKS! Fantasiimaker - ^-^ MWHAHAHAH.that's for me to know and you to find out KawaiinessPlay - Thankies! I will continue writing. Forsyte - Thankie, thankie! ^.^ I'll update, I promise! FireGoddess - Thanks for letting me know. Lady Haw - O.O *shock horror* You STILL like the story?! WOW! ^__^ YAYAYAYAYA!!! Woo hoo! Tankies! SailorSun1 - Oh! ^.^ I'm flattered, doumo arigato!!  
  
L@te thanks:  
  
Fantasiimaker: Again, ^.^ Wow, your story is v.good, sorry I'm not any help.my ideas are very.werid U.U;;; And yep, Sakura's not THAT scary. She hasn't yet beat © Barney the Purple Dinosaur!! Lunemangelus: :P I don't know, what are we going to do with her? SweetCherryBlossomL ^.^Aw, you're too kind! Tankies! LadyHawk: Thanks Again! Faith Akiyama: My first reviewer! Duo xie la !!  
  
~~~~~~~~Ok now that's over and done with, on with the story~~~~~~ Previously  
  
"Maybe you could perform one for us, if you don't mind- that is." The boy stuttered from behind her.  
  
"Ok, slave girl move it, you're going to sing for us." The slave master pushed her into the room roughly.  
  
'Why am I not resisting?' Sakura-chan thought to herself angrily, the boy's soft words came back into her head and she loosened up again, not knowing that the stage was being cleared for her.  
  
Sakura-chan was roughly shoved up onto the cleared stage, with a definite look of confidence shining in her eyes, mixed with a mysterious shroud of emotions. Wiping her hands on her musty-black, combat pants (trousers), she reached for the microphone, which was placed on a glass stand. She cleared her throat and thought for a few seconds. 'What is best to sing?' All eyes were on her, Sakura-chan's eyes drifted over to the boy, he gave her a meek smile and nodded with encouragement. "This song is called Catch You Catch Me.I wrote it when I was 12 years old.in earth years." She added hastily, without removing her eyes from the boy's face. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small micro-chip, she inserted it into a compartment of the glass stand, the soft melody washed throughout the room.  
  
#aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi  
  
ienai no iitai no  
  
CHANSU nogashite bakari  
  
I want to see you, but I can't... How sad, these feelings...  
  
I can't say it, but I want to.  
  
I just keep letting my chance slip by.  
datte (datte) datte (datte)  
  
tsubasa hiroge futari de  
  
sora wo MARASON yume wo YUNIZON shitai  
  
But still (But still) But still (But still)  
  
Together, let's spread our wings and  
  
marathon across the sky; I want our dreams to be in unison  
hora  
  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte  
  
kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte  
  
sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto  
  
atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni  
  
tonde tonde tonde yuke  
  
ma - yo - wa - na - i [1]  
  
Hey look!  
  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Wait up!  
  
Look this way and say you like me.  
  
Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely!  
  
My thoughts will  
  
fly, fly, fly into your heart!  
  
They - will - not - get - lost! [1]  
tama ni ne nakunatchau karada no BATTERI-  
  
anata no egao de  
  
itsumo juuden manTAN PAWA- bakuhatsu shichae  
  
Sometimes, my batteries just run dry.  
  
But with your smile,  
  
they're always fully charged, ready to explode.  
o-negai (o-negai) o-negai (o-negai)  
  
mazu wa o-tomodachi kara  
  
waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichi ni shitai  
  
Please (Please) Please (Please)  
  
We're friends first, so  
  
I want to smile, look at you, and have fun every day.  
hora  
  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI  
  
unmei datte o-niai datte  
  
sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto  
  
dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de  
  
ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban  
  
KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU  
  
Hey look!  
  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Absolutely!  
  
It's our destiny. It suits us well.  
  
Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely!  
  
I won't give in to anyone. I'll be  
  
No. 1, No. 1, No. 1, No. 1 in the world to you!  
  
I'm - in - love - with - you!  
hora  
  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte  
  
kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte  
  
sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto  
  
atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni  
  
tonde tonde tonde yuke  
  
ma - yo - wa - na - i  
  
Hey look!  
  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Wait up!  
  
Look this way and say you like me.  
  
Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely!  
  
My thoughts will  
  
fly, fly, fly into your heart!  
  
They - will - not - get - lost!  
hora  
  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me ZETTAI  
  
unmei datte o-niai datte  
  
sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You kitto  
  
dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de  
  
ichiban ichiban ichiban ichiban  
  
KO - I - SHI - TE - 'RU  
  
Hey look!  
  
Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Absolutely!  
  
It's our destiny. It suits us well.  
  
Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You Surely!  
  
I won't give in to anyone. I'll be  
  
No. 1, No. 1, No. 1, No. 1 in the world to you!  
  
I'm - in - love - with - you!  
  
The audiences burst into an enthusiastic round of applause. Sakura-chan bowed stiffly, straightening up she jumped off the stage, landing gracefully on the floor. The silvery-blue haired man made his way over to her, she noticed as he walked, keeping his head held high in pride, the men around him bowed and withdrew. Sensing that he had a high status and great power Sakura thought to herself. 'Could I threaten him easily?'  
  
"Ah, my young miss. I must personally inform you how wonderful you are at singing, you're the best that I have ever heard in my life! I enjoyed your sing so. You have such a gift, are you trained in this profession?" The man asked, politely, a broad smile showed his pearly white teeth.  
  
"I was taught by my friends and family." She replied coldly, in a sneering tone.  
  
"Oh, how fortunate of you to have such a great opportunity, I suppose they're here too." The man laughed heartily. Sakura looked him hard in the eye.  
  
"No, it's not at all fortunate for me, and no they're not here either."  
  
The man's smile faded, his eyes were a soft tender crimson, filled with concern. "Oh, you are separated from them? I could help you find them if you wish."  
  
"That would be very kind of you." Sakura sneered, "But that would mean you'd have to look in the world of the dead.of course you're welcome to!" With that Sakura quickly pulled the chain from her neck, "release the seal!" She uttered, "Sword." Tapping a card gently, leaving the man standing, completely bewildered. Her rod turned into a sword before his eyes, threateningly she pointed the tip of it at his neck and whipped round so his neck was under her arm. "Want me to send you there, do call me if you find them! You are truly kind."  
  
"Stop! What do you think you are doing? The men around them aroused in panic.  
  
"Let go of the Emperor, or we'll kill you!" A guard ordered, he drew his sword. Sakura laughed.  
  
"Pathetic, absolutely pathetic!" Her free hand reached up, opening up her hand, pointing her palm at them, an invisible blast of energy hit the guard as he flew into the wall, the crowd gawped in awe. "Anyone else care to play?"  
  
The boy stood up, his eyes were looking down, not wanting to look at her. "Let my brother go!" His eyes flared up as he walked towards her.  
  
"No." Sakura muttered, her hand tightening around the sword handle. The emperor's eyes opened wide in horror, terrified her whispered weakly. "Brother, help me." The boy hesitated for a moment. "I Syaoran Li swear to the Gods that I do not wish to harm a girl, but I have no choice" (A/N: This is just really LAME! Sorry, I have writer's block!) With that he drew his sword, the gold and emerald green clasped between his strong fingers, closing his eyes he pulled out a piece of parchment that had funny lettering on. "Wind!" He ordered, a huge gust of wind blew against Sakura, she held strongly to her spot, her beautiful, long silky hair fluttered about as she kept the sword to the Emperor's neck. "I am sorry." Syaoran shook his head pityingly; he raised his palm up at her and thrust a ball of green energy at her.  
  
"Argh! Sakura-chan gasped and jumped to avoid the energy ball, releasing the Emperor. Syaoran closed both his eyes as he raised his arms at her and held her in mid-air. "Get off! Stop it!" Sakura screamed, all of a sudden her body and head hung limp, she had fainted. Syaoran walked over and stood underneath her, his arms reached out and he gently lowered her down into his arms.  
  
"So beautiful she looks while she's asleep, so harmless.she must've been through a lot." He thought to himself, he couldn't help but smile at her.  
  
"Well I deeply apologise for that!" The slave trader was on his knees at the Emperor's feet.  
  
"It's fine, no need to be sorry, that was an interesting experience." The Emperor smiled, looking over at the sleeping Sakura, her angel-face glowing with innocence and beauty, "in fact, I'll take her." The men around the Emperor were dumbstruck.  
  
"What?! But she tried to kill you!"  
  
"She's violent!" A voice warned.  
  
"Dangerous!" Muttered another, Syaoran looked up at his brother and nodded.  
  
"She needs help" He said quietly.  
  
"So be it, I only want her. How much?" The Emperor asked, waving his hand to silence the rest of the room.  
  
"Ummmm, a gift of you, your majesty." The slave trader mumbled, his voice fully of worry. 'Hell I hope I don't lose my head!' He thought to himself.  
  
"Yes I suppose she would make a terrifyi." An advisor said, quickly correcting his word after Syaoran shot him a death glare. "Terrific maid!"  
  
"No, no, no, not a maid!" The Emperor shook his head, leaving all to stare wonderingly. "A wife, more like, after she's calmed down of course!" Once again he laughed heartily, the laugh echoed throughout the silent room. "Brother, could you be so kind to carry her aboard our ship. I have a few things to sort out."  
  
Syaoran nodded, smiling falsely. 'No damnit! Brother, why her? Anyone but her brother!' He looked down at her in his arms, 'so beautiful.' His eyes filled with sadness as he carried her aboard the Royal Ship. 


	4. Nightmare

Fei Ai Ni Bu Ke - Chapter 4  
  
Katana-chan : Gomen nasai minna-san ! I haven't updated for soooo long, it was more of the I couldn't be bothered to update because I'd already scribbled the chapter down in my notepad before bedtime about a week ago. I really should stop doing that and type it up as soon as possible really. Ok, so what do you people think so far? ^_^ I'm so glad so many people have reviewed, it makes me feel so happy!!  
  
~~My Thanks~~  
  
Kella - Awww, doumo arigatou! Of course your opinion matters!!! ^-^ In fact the only reason Sakura didn't resist was because I was too lazy to write out a lot more...@_@;;  
  
Bloodlust Night - Tankies very muchies!  
  
Fantasiimaker - Yay, thank you for reviewing...yet again! Uh huh.writer's block is one nasty lil thing. The emperor and Sakura married? Heheheheh...you'll have to find out huh.  
  
KawaiinessPnay - Lol, thanks for reminding me, I never gave Syaoran's brother a name o.O;;; oops...gotta think quick! Oh..and originally I was gonna stick that song in originally anyway...weird...almost like you can read my mind.o.o  
  
bluey - ¡Muy Gracias!  
  
Lia - Thanks o.O No problem, I'll email.  
  
lunemangelus - Patience...those two girls should be quite familiar...hopefully.  
  
CelestialStar - I understand that, my problem is I think too complicated, and then am too lazy to explain. The story is going to start unfolding from this chapter!! Beginning...now.!!  
  
Disclaimer: Chapters 1+2  
  
[] - Dream # - Song  
  
~*OoOoO*~Chapter 4 - The Nightmare ~*OoOoO*~  
  
Sakura shifted uneasily in her enchanted sleep, groaning slightly as she huddled up into a small ball in the corner of her large, plush bed...deep...in...sleep  
  
[ It was a fine Sunday morning, of February, 2060. The Kinomoto Residence was bustling with jolliness as the cherry blossom trees swayed in the fresh, cool wind, the blossoms dancing along the streets.  
  
Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Fujitaka-san, Sakura's father smiled at his sixteen year old daughter as he placed her breakfast in front of her.  
  
"Doumo Arigatou!" Sakura beamed at her father, stretching her arms, she admired the falling cherry blossoms outside the window, blotches of pink and white drifted across the cloudy glass. "It's so beautiful, ne onii- chan?"  
  
A rather disgruntled looking Touya-chan looked up from his 2060 weekly calendar, blocking in the important meeting dates, scratching his unshaven chin. "Yup kaiju, that's nice. " Touya-chan carried on writing in dates whilst chewing on a sandwich in an absent minded fashion. Receiving a sharp kick from Sakura her glanced up from her, smiled in pain and got back to work.  
  
"I'm not a kaiju." Sakura muttered quietly.  
  
"Have you done your Math investigation yet Sakura-chan?" Fujitaka-san asked casually.  
  
"No, I don't even know how. Even though everyone else does, I don't understand it. Math is so hard...I bet Tomoyo-chan has already finis..." Sakura was cut short by the ringing phone, "I'll get it!" She announced happily, bouncing off to get the phone. "Moshi, moshi?" Oh, Tomoyo-chan! Yes that's nice, wow, really? Good for you...yeah we were just talking about that..." The line went dead, Tomoyo-chan's last word had been "help..." Sakura shook the phone, sighed and as she put it back on the stand, an icy cold blast whirled around her.  
  
Feeling sick as if something had hit her, something was wrong...dashing upstairs to find Kero-chan, she slipped up the stairs. Falling, falling, falling, into darkness, further and further into nothingness.  
  
Nervously fingering her little case of Sakura cards she stood in a charred wasteland. A hand, dripping with crimson blood clawed desperately at Sakura from underneath concrete rubble and glass, moving closer Sakura shuddered, staring at the hand. 'So familiar.' A ring caught her eye, on one of the fingers was a wedding ring...a distinct type that she had seen everyday..."Dad?!" Sakura clasped her hands to her mouth in horror. A swirlf of light, thunder and lightening rampaged across the amethyst sky, the moon crumbling away.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" A hoarse voice called, Sakura turned...  
  
"Onii-chan?!" Sakura stood fixed to the ground, sobbing away. Touya's face was almost beyond recognition, scarred, bruised, cut...his body was encased inside a thick layer of blood. Sakura turned away, sobbing, huddled up like a helpless little girl. The images disappeared, sitting in darkness Sakura opened her eyes. Trapped like a caged animal, pressing her nose against the thick diamond-glass, just to see.a planet similar to the Earth..being swallowed up by darkness. A wave of fear washed throughout Sakura, she screamed. ]  
  
~~~  
  
Well what did you think? People please R+R, sorry about the length of the Chapter, that was all one very confusing dream. She will carry on having this dreams etc, to explain her past. This one was rushed and confusing, like most dreams.  
  
P.S. If you're wondering why Sakura didn't help her family trapped underneath, she might very well have done in real life but as you all should know, people are actually never in control of their dreams, especially nightmares. You just leave and you don't know why. Right? O.O I hope so! 


	5. Awakening

Fei Ai Ni Bu Ke Chapter 5  
  
Hey look, I'm publishing two chapters in one morning...and I'm also ill, isn't that amazing. *sniff* Please R+R...  
  
Disclaimer: Chapters 1+2 Chapter 5 - Awakening  
  
Her beautiful, crystal green eyes opened, they darted around the room, taking in the surroundings.  
  
"Ah, my beauty, you are awake." A familiar male voice spoke cheerfully from...nowhere. Sakura tried to sit up, using her limp arms in attempt to haul herself up, but alas, she felt so weak - physically. Eventually she managed to sit up straight, feeling exhausted she had only just noticed that she was wearing completely different clothing.  
  
"Silk...real silk." She said to herself softly fingering the fine texture of the fabric. Squeezing her eyes closes, opal-like-tears slid down her delicate, pale face. Memories came flooding back; the fair, cherry blossom festival, Tomoyo-chan with her elegant kimono, Yukito-san winning her balloons, the Glow Card...  
  
Although, this wasn't her kimono, in fact, it wasn't even a kimono. It was embroidered with elegant ladies, tall and thin at the waist, fiery-looking dragons, swirling in and out and delicate flowers so lifelike Sakura was almost convinced they would have a rich, nectar-y scent. Sakura managed to craw off the bed, standing up wobbling to-and-fro, eyeing herself up and down in the polished, silver mirror, hardly recognising herself.  
  
For the first time since her world had fallen apart her hair had been properly washed, dried and done up in the most elegant fashion with gold hair slides, pins and clips, including pretty little ornaments and delicate chains hanging here and there. Her face was her usual shade but minus the cuts, bruises and dirt-marks. It was pale, pure and smooth.  
  
Her lips were like ripened cherries, a deep luxurious red. She stood completely transformed from an orphaned-slave to a princess dressed in the finest robes. Her deep thoughts were interrupted. "Like it?" The man, or should I say emperor stood in front of her. Naturally her first instinct was to attack. Attempting to strike him with her hand, he caught it and much to her surprise, easily pulled her towards so. She could feel his breath tingling against her neck.  
  
"What the hell?!"" She cried, struggling feebly.  
  
"I'm afraid I had my sorcerers drain your power and energy, I deeply apologise about that but you were too dangerous otherwise." The man smiled apologetically. "Sorry for my rudeness, I have not introduced myself or this place to you." The man brought her hand to his mouth, kissing it gently. "I am the emperor of this world; this world is called "Tian Di" or as you would call it "Tenchi? We named it this because we, humans are...really the rulers of Sky and Earth," Sakura raised her eyebrows thinking of an appropriate response. "But you can call me Hu, not emperor." He carried on.  
  
"Tiger?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, that is correct, your ability to understand Chinese is, quite good I must say. My name does mean Tiger." The man looked at her expectantly, "well, now that I've introduced myself, don't you think you should do the same."  
  
"Oh, um, my name is S-..." Sakura stopped, she couldn't trust anyone, let alone him. She had to be polite because she was in his grasp and at this moment in time she was completely powerless and feeble. "S-unflower."  
  
The man grinned, "Sunflower eh? Cute." He gazed at her, admiring her beauty. A loud knock echoed throughout the room. "Enter." The emperor's eyes didn't leave her face.  
  
Sakura looked towards the door as it swung open. The boy, it was him! He stood there, dressed even more finely than she had seen him before, in flowing robes of emerald green, with golden ornamental bells fastened at each end of his long sleeves that she swept back as he walked.  
  
"Ah, Xiao Lang, brother! You have not yet been properly acquainted with this beautiful young lady." The emperor beckoned Syaoran to go closer towards them. Syaoran's cheeks tingled as he looked at Sakura.  
  
"Nice to meet you...again, I apologise for the..slight misunderstanding on the ship, I..." He bowed awkwardly, a sheepish smile upon his face.  
  
"No, it is alright, there is no need to apologise." Sakura's tone softened as she looked at him, his shocking amber eyes were so lovely...  
  
"Ah, so you were the one who discovered fair Lady Sunflower then, I must thank you. I am most grateful brother!" The emperor laughed throatily, patting Syaoran on the back with gratitude.  
  
"Sunflower? Uh, nice name." Syaoran stuttered, keeping his eyes on the floor. Grinning slightly, 'I swear her name tag said Sakura...oh well...I must've made a mistake.' He thought to himself, he had made her a set of welcoming presents, all to do with Cherry Blossoms, sighing he knew that all that hard work had gone to waste. 'Oh well, I'll keep them for another day' he made a mental note of "Sunflowers" bowed to both of them and absent mindedly wandered out. Leaving Sakura and the Emperor in the room...alone  
  
A/N: Well what do you people think?! Please R+R!!! Hey, sorry about the lame name of the World and her name. That was the first thing that came to my head that began with an S, don't ask.  
  
IS CURRENTLY: Sucking on throat lozenges and dying from tonsillitis 


End file.
